Jealousy
by SPICEGIRL97
Summary: Upon hearing his name drenched in pure satisfaction falling out of those wonderfully crafted lips, John lost it. And Sherlock forced himself to watch as John's mouth opened into a silent scream, hands pressing Sherlock's hips closer, eyes squeezed shut, and torso bowing up just enough to focus all his remaining energy into the center of his body.


Jealousy

Sherlock watches from afar as Sarah leans in to kiss John. John stands still allowing for Sarah to move closer and kiss him. Sherlock couldn't stop the wave of hurt, betrayal, and jealousy that shot through him. He'd never felt this strongly before. He could feel his body trembling from helplessness. Looking at John being intimate with someone else made him have to clench his heart and hold his stomach. He felt like he was going to hurl.

Had he been entirely wrong about the way John felt about him? The frequently shared felicity, the lingering gazes, and the brief meaningful touches they'd bestow toward one another. Had he falsified in his mind what John would display all those against his bullies and the praises he'd receive when he did something amazing. Sherlock couldn't bear to look one last time, but he forced himself to. He forced himself to see how John could be genuine with anyone else, no matter how incompetent and wrong for him they were.

He forced himself to realize that he was not John's everything, like John was to him. He sank to the ground as tears began to stir in his burning eyes. _Dear God, how could he have been any less observant._ He was supposed to wait for John to finish Rugby practice so they could go to his house and hang out like they usually did. It was their routine since primary school, and Sherlock couldn't have fathomed not breaking that cycle-not even for a day. That was until today.

Sherlock picks himself up and runs straight towards the black car waiting along the curb. What made his day worse, was Mycroft was sitting in the car and had been waiting for them. His stomach couldn't possibly have dropped any further.

"Where is John?"

"Just go."

Sherlock mutters trying and failing to keep the hurt out of his shattering voice. He looks out the window to avoid any other confrontation with Mycroft, who seems to be eyeing him carefully as usual. He must have figured something out, because he sighs and puts away the newspaper he'd been looking at.

"Sherlock, you can't expect John to be with you forever. You must have known at some point that the possibility of this day would come sooner than later."

"Shut up Fatcroft!"

Sherlock gritted through his teeth as he sunk against the posh leather seats of the expensive car. He did not want to speak to Mycroft about his error in judgement, and he especially didn't want to hear from the Ice Man about emotional advice. Mycroft stared at his brother, but backed off. He'd seen enough of Sherlock's moods to know when not to talk to him. This was beyond a doubt one of those times.

The car pulls up in front of the house just in time for Sherlock to hear his phone ping.

 _Where are you?-JW_

Sherlock stares at the text from his first love. He's not even sure he can respond. Of course John could act like he cared enough to realize that Sherlock hadn't waited for him _after_ he was finished snogging that disgusting Sarah girl. The tears finally fall down from his eye sockets. He can feel his bottom lip tremble, as he beckons himself out of the car and into the house. His parents are sitting in the living room area and immediately go to him. Mycroft must have told them what happened in the car through text.

"Oh Sherlock honey. I know it hurts, but I'm sure John has an explanation."

"Don't."

Is all Sherlock says towards his parents, not even sparing them a look as he makes his way up the marble staircase of their mansion home and flings open the door to his bedroom. He closes every window in his room, locks the door, strips off his uniform and climbs into bed. He grabs his pillow and clutches it for dear life as he allows the silent tears to fall. How could John do something so insensitive? True, he hadn't known Sherlock was there, but that only makes it worse. How long had Sarah and his relationship been going on? And especially behind his back. But most of all how could he have been so stupid as to not have seen it?

Sherlock sniffles as he pulls out his phone. He looked blankly at the text and hovered a finger over the delete contact button. Was it over? Was everything they had together (or what he thought they had) over? Could he bare being alone again? Those were his dark days. Sherlock had moved from school to school until he ended up at the same primary school as John. He could remember exactly how they met:

Sherlock had been carry a really heavy book about theories and common misconceptions on mold growth. He'd been six at the time and the book was as heavy as an encyclopedia. Three boys had surrounded him and started to pick on him. Pushing him down and hitting him with the book. John had come out of nowhere and knocked over the guy with the book and started to hit him with it saying,

" _Let's see how you like being hit with a book."_

The guy and his friends had run off crying and John walked over to help Sherlock back to his feet. When Sherlock had seen the reassuring smile on John's face, he knew in that moment that John was special.

Sherlock throws his phone against the wall. He was nowhere near satisfied when he heard the screen crack. He could see what the destruction had caused, but it was nothing compared to how he was feeling inside. Suddenly a hurried knock comes at his door.

"Sherlock? Open the door."

Sherlock's head snaps up at the familiar voice. John's voice. Which one of his idiot relatives let him inside the house? John continues to bang against his door unfazed by Sherlock's lack of response.

"Sherlock I know you're in there. Let me in."

"No. Go away John. I do not want to see you."

John rustles the door knob before banging once more on the door. Sherlock tries hard not to acknowledge the way his heartbeat speed up upon hearing his voice-like it usually does.

"Sherlock I know you saw," John says hesitantly. From here Sherlock can hear the way his hands slide down against the door. He could also hear John panting heavily, meaning he ran all the way here from school. "I know you saw Sarah kiss me."

"I saw you kiss her back John. I know what I saw."

"No you're wrong."

Sherlock can hear John bang once more on the door before beginning to pace outside of it. Sherlock curls up a little bit more into a fetal position and placing his hands over his ears. He did not want to hear John voice right now. He just wanted to be alone. Why couldn't John understand that?

"You giant git, I won't let you push me away," John says desperately through the door. "At least not until I've told you everything."

"I don't want to hear it. Please leave." Sherlock calls back hoping to God John would actually show some mercy towards his feelings. He already shattered them the moment he saw them kissing.

"Then I'll make you listen," John calls before turning against the door and sliding down it onto the floor.

"Last week Sarah had confessed her feelings towards me," John says already sounding defeated. Sherlock clenches harder against his ears trying to shun out Johns words, even though he knew it was worthless.

"I told her that I couldn't accept her feelings because I didn't see her that way. She asked me why and I told her that there was someone else very special to me. And that very special person requires all of my attention. It wouldn't be fair knowing that and trying to build a relationship with her."

John pauses for a moment, and Sherlock can hear John's voice slowly beginning to waver.

"I thought she understood, but she told me that she'd just have to work harder to get me to see her as a bigger priority," John shifts and turns towards the door. "Today she waited for me after practice and called me over. She must have figured out who my attention was going to…not that it's difficult to figure out…"

John trails off slightly and Sherlock sits up blushing because he's not stupid. His ears have completely perked up to listen to the entire story as he backtracks the events from last week trying to match them with what John was saying. His cheeks get more heated when he realizes all the evidence he'd overlooked.

"Anyway she waited until that person was watching and she kissed me," John stands to his feet and begins to jiggle to door knob again. "I was in shock and I didn't know what was going on until that very special person ran away. I pushed her away and tried to find said person, but the person was gone."

John concludes before kicking open the door. From the spot on the bed, Sherlock could see a broken paperclip sitting on the floor. The same instrument Sherlock first taught John how to pick a lock with. Sherlock shivers at the intense gaze John gave him before walking straight up to him despite the dark room.

"Do you want to know who that special person is, Sherlock?"

Sherlock's mouth is suddenly very dry and his tears have stopped falling. He catches John's intimate gaze. His sparkling blue eyes, staring right back at him like he was the most precious thing John had ever seen. Sherlock can see the sweat that has accumulated against John's body from running all the way here. Sherlock whimpers slightly and scoots away from John, but John just takes his time taking off his shoes, and climbing onto the bed. Sherlock shivers as John comes closer crawling over towards him like a predator.

"I asked you a question, Sherlock."

John says reaching out and taking hold of Sherlock's chin. Forcing him to look John in the eyes. Sherlock is panting lightly now. His lips chapped, body still shivering as small whimpers continue to flow form his lips. John scoots closer until his lips ghost over Sherlock's.

"I'll give you a hint. It starts with an S."

John says grinning arrogantly now. Sherlock hums quietly, before licking his chapped lips and whispers his name.

"What was that Sherlock? I didn't hear you."

John says playfully as he presses his ear in the direction of Sherlock's mouth.

"Sherlock," Sherlock says softly. John pulls back to smirk at him.

"If you knew already, then why did you run away? Why were you crying? And why didn't you let me in?"

Sherlock is at a complete loss of words. He doesn't know what to say, and for the first time he's happy that his mind doesn't have a response. Moments of complete tranquility inside his head only happens when John is around. John chuckles and catches Sherlock's cheeks in both his hands, lovingly.

"You don't have to answer any of those. But I do want you to answer something else."

Sherlock gulps audibly and John's grin gets wider. Sherlock can feel the excitement inside his stomach begin to stir. He can feel his palms begin to sweat and his body has gone completely rigged.

"Will you go out with me, Sherlock Holmes?"

John watches as Sherlock's eyes widen and the impossibly red blush fans out into a full body blush. Sherlock instantly pushes John away and turns around to face anything but John. John laughes because he'd always imagined what adorable reaction Sherlock would conjure up when he finally confessed. This was definitely not one of them, but it didn't fail to please John any less.

"Yes."

"Sherlock you have to face me, I don't know what you're saying." John says teasingly. Sherlock whirls around closes his eyes and screams.

"YES, OKAY!"

John laughs again as he pulls Sherlock's body towards him effectively capturing his lips into a siring kiss. Sherlock allows himself to be washed away in the intense feeling of relief. John quickly strips off his clothes and smirks when Sherlock looks flustered at seeing his small compacted frame, toned from years of rugby.

"Your turn, love."

John smiles reassuringly as Sherlock slowly begins to strip off his clothes, and when he's completely naked John lays him down gently and grabs the lube from Sherlock's dresser and a condom from his wallet. Sherlock moans when John's lips return to him. John kisses along Sherlock's neck and collar bone, making sure to leave behind marks. This time Sherlock will never forget the way John truly feels about him. His hands roam over Sherlock's sensitive nipples and down Sherlock's lean torso his groin.

"ugghh…Joh-n."

John smirks and skips over the place Sherlock needs him the most, choosing instead to rubs his heated thighs.

"Sherlock spread wider for me," John whispers in his ear causing Sherlock to follow directions instantly, for the first time ever-John might add. John nuzzles Sherlock's throat before pulling back to squeeze a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and takes hold of Sherlock's erection. A sharp gasp emits from deep inside Sherlock as his body arches into the source of his pleasure.

"J-John."

"shhh, I know. I'm here."

John softly hushes Sherlock as he begins to pump his shaft. He watches Sherlock face twist in pleasure, his chest rapidly rising and falling, his legs kick, his toes curling, and his mouth falls open to let out the most provocative sounds.

"Ohhh! J-John…uuunnn"

Just watching Sherlock makes John ache. He pumps his hand faster until Sherlock is rocking and bucking his hips, calling out Johns name like a prayer.

"John. _John._ **John** …Mmore John."

John stops just as Sherlock's back arches and his eyes squeeze tight. Nothing is more erotic than watching THE Sherlock Holmes on the thrones of losing all that stoic control. John's breathing is heavier than Sherlock's, who's now whimpering from the loss of stimulation.

"J-John ddont leave me like this."

Sherlock breaths against John's ears effectively sending a shiver throughout Johns body and the rest of the coursing blood in a downwards direction. John quickly grabs the lube desperately trying hard not to make eye contact with the enticing heap of mess he's just created underneath him. He spreads the lube once again onto his fingers and then grabs hold of Sherlock hip with one hand and the other twirling around his arsehole. Sherlock instantly emits another sharp gasp. His eyes wide with slight fear, but more shock.

"It's just me, Sherlock. I fully intend to take all of you today," John says finally making eye contact with his beloved. Sherlock desperately tries to focus on the words John is saying, but the way his fingers are teasing his awaiting hole has him trembling, moaning, and squirming underneath him.

"I need to take all of you today. Especially after that little stunt you pulled on me. How dare you think anyone else can come close to you in my mind. That was just thoroughly insulting."

With that John shoves two fingers inside of Sherlock's hole. Sherlock's mouth snaps open to let out a scream as his arms struggled to find purchase against John and the sheets. John is relentless. He's been waiting his entire life for this moment. The moment where he'd make love to the person who'd capture his heart the moment he'd seen his face in primary school.

"ngggghh J-john please…please john."

Sherlock begs as his body bows to Johns will. John can tell Sherlock has lost all that precious control, and that couldn't make John any harder than he already was. He was practically leaking like a faucet, watching the beautiful site of Sherlock Holmes begging. He continued to work Sherlock open, gently searching for that one place that's make him scream. He knew he'd found it when he saw Sherlock's eyes roll to the back of his head, his lips formed the perfect O, and his hands gripped the strands of Johns short hair like a vice.

"OH MY GOD JOHN!"

John watches Sherlock spurt his seed all over him and himself. John eased Sherlock through as his body convulsed and Sherlock twitched and gasped openly for air. When Sherlock was fully satisfied John pulls back and rips open the condom. Sherlock finds the effort to sit up and watch as John fumbles with his preparations. Sherlock gasps when his eyes finally adjusted to John's size. He has impressive girth just as he does in length. There is no way he is going to fit without Sherlock breaking first.

John smirks at him and Sherlock realizes he'd said it out loud.

"You're already broken love," John responds gesturing to a debauched Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock flushes as John resumes he former position on top. Sherlock wraps his arms acceptingly around John's shoulders successfully pulling John into a deep kiss.

"I want to pleasure you this time John."

Sherlock whispers into John's ear. John can no longer restrict the moans he'd been suppressing. Sherlock smiles genuinely as his delicate hand wraps around Johns girth. A grunt is ripped straight from John throat as he pants and drops his head to Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock continues to caress him.

"ahh..Sherl-...oh…shit."

Sherlock chuckles darkly before flipping their position. Before John knew what was going on, Sherlock grabs John firmly ad slides down expertly on top of him.

"Oh god…S-Sherlock please."

Sherlock smirks as Johns face scrunches up it what looks like pain. Sherlock takes his time to adjust, shifting slightly as he eases himself into a comfortable position. John, on the other hand, is holding onto Sherlock's hips so tight he'll definitely leave bruises. Sherlock smirks bigger when he sees John attempting to regain some control.

"Oh no I don't think so."

John didn't understand what that meant, mostly because Sherlock had begun to move. He watches as Sherlock slowly raises his hips and slams back down causing john to brace for impact. The tight heat, the pressure against those compressed walls where sending him overboard fast.

"ahhh…nugghhh..Sh-Sherlock slow down."

Sherlock ignored John and began to move at a faster rate. His hips begin to swirl around at the base where they're connected and rock against John's frantically bucking hips. John was completely gone. Not one sane thought was running through his head. His hands tighten on Sherlock's hips as if desperately trying to get him to stop, and to go harder at the same time. His lips chapped as Sherlock has him completely breathless. His body arches each and every time Sherlock swerves those seductive hips. And every time Sherlock bends down to nibble that spot behind his ear has John shivering and mumbling incoherent things. Sherlock marks up John just as much as he marked him up and when Sherlock finally found a position that was perfect for hitting his prostate and squeezing John's member Sherlock rapidly abused it.

"UGh..Nuuugh…S-Sher..ohhh.."

"J-John, you-…Ahhh."

Sherlock had forgotten what he'd wanted to say the moment the feeling of climax started. It began to build harder and harder causing him to squeeze John tighter and tighter in turn causing John to shake his head back and forth across the pillow.

"T-too much. Sherlock…T-to muhhh"

Sherlock finally couldn't take it anymore. His back arched, his face contorted, his hands nearly ripped out Johns hair as he bows forward and screams out his release in John's ear.

"JOHN!"

Upon hearing his name drenched in pure satisfaction falling out of those wonderfully crafted lips, John lost it. And Sherlock forced himself to watch as John's mouth opened into a silent scream, hands pressing Sherlock's hips closer, eyes squeezed shut, and torso bowing up just enough to focus all his remaining energy into the center of his body.

"SHERLOCK!"

Sherlock had no energy left to continue keeping himself up. He flops over John's chest as he marvels at the feel of John's seed squirting deep inside him in long ropes. Both of them completely out of breath. Sherlock shifts slightly on top finding it very comfortable, and pulling back slightly to see the hazed lost look in John's blue eyes. He smiles as he brushes away John's sweaty bangs and begins to pepper kisses all over his face.

"Don't you ever hurt me like that again, John Watson."

A slow sly smile ghosts across Johns face as he slides his hands down Sherlock's slim body until he captures Sherlock's perky arse. Sherlock moans slightly from oversensitivity and gives John another deep kiss.

"I don't know. If I get this result I might just want to make you jealous again."

They both erupt into playful laughter as they begin to explore each other again.


End file.
